


Клыки, которых не было

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: Х-23 У Себастиана, вампира в хрен знает каком поколении, есть маленькая проблема: у него не вылазят клыки, чтобы он мог покормиться, поэтому он или перебивается донорской кровью, или пользуется подручными средствами вроде пластиковых столовых ножей и открывашек для пива, что крайне неудобно. И плюс ко всему еще и стыдно перед остальными вампирами-неимпотентами. Вампиар Себастиан решает, что такая вечная жизнь нахуй ему не сдалась, но вдруг встречает Криса, и у него внезапно вылазит один клык.





	

— Ну не вылазят и не вылазят. Бывает, — офицер Эванс ласково убеждал одиноко сидящего на краю фрика. 

— Ты не понимаешь масштаба трагедии! Это позор! Все мои предки, вплоть до его темнейшества князя Влада, в гробах бы перевернулись, если б и так уже не крутились в них, — сокрушался Себастьян, втолковывая прибывшему на вызов полицейскому печальную историю своей жизни. — И это я не говорю, как надо мной все смеются и дрязнят невылезайкой…

— Зайкой так зайкой, миленько даже, — согласно кивал Эванс, размышляя, как бы половчее ухватить парня за шкирку и втащить внутрь. Вместо того, чтобы упиваться пивом на какой-нибудь хэллоуинской вечеринке с друзьями, этот фрик взобрался на 70-метровую колокольню Церкви Ковенанта и норовил сигануть с нее вниз. В дежурство офицера Криса Эванса. Да щаз! — Ты толком объясни, что с тобой не так?

— Смотри на меня, — Себастьян широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя идеальные по человеческим меркам зубы. — Видишь?

— Вижу, — чувствуя, что еще немного и втрескается по уши, ответил Крис. — Улыбка у тебя отпад, глаз не оторвать.

— Вот именно, что не видишь! Клыков-то нет! — Себастьян в запале и приступе жалости к себе даже не почувствовал, что верхняя челюсть как-то зудит. — Тут клыки должны быть! А их нет! Совсем нет! Я ж вампир, а ты знаешь как сложно вампиру без клыков? — Себастьян взмахнул руками, покачнулся, чуть не скольнул вниз, но вовремя удержался. — Я открывашкой однажды жертву едва не зарезал, хотел чуть-чуть подкрепиться только, а она выскользнула. Кровищи было, это да, наелся тогда от пуза, еле до больницы доволок. Но сам факт! — Себастьян сокрушенно покачал головой. — Вот. И я решил, что на черта мне эти вечные муки. Без клыков.

Челюсть зудела все сильнее, даже припухла, но почему-то только слева. Жить не хотелось. Хотелось есть, но вопрос утоления голода в силу отсутствия клыков навевал черную тоску. Себастьян даже постоянного донора найти не мог. Были бы у него клыки, тогда только улыбнись-подмигни, и еда сама в руки пойдет, как лосось на нерест. Происходя из древнего и уважаемого вампирского рода, Себастьян, тем не менее, был паршивой овцой, с которой даже шерсти не получить. А все из-за проклятущих клыков. Которых не было. 

— Не слишком радикально-то, а? — уточнил Крис. — Может еще вылезут? Может тебе кальция побольше, ну там, творогу, а?

Себастьян в ответ только вздохнул. Офицер был чертовски хорош собой, высокий, мощный, блондин и бровки домиком. Все, как Себастьян любил. Правда, смотрел на него как на психа. 

— Не веришь, да? — челюсть чесалась просто невыносимо, но спустить такого откровенного недоверия Себастьян не мог. — Иди сюда, докажу. 

Себастьян в мгновение ока оказался рядом и впился поцелуем сразу под подбородком, притираясь к паху. Офицер как-то вздохнул расслабленно, обнял-прижался всем телом. И Себастян почувствовал металлический привкус во рту. Не веря себе он оторвался от ошалевшего полицейского и ощупал верхнюю челюсть. Слева торчал клык. Острый вампирский клык, прямо как Себастьян всегда мечтал. 

— А жизнь-то налаживается, — хмыкнул Себастьян, прикидывая, где бы достать гранатового сока, и запуская руки в брюки офицера.


End file.
